Everything Changes
by Penguin Queen 3 Billion
Summary: Everything has changed for Harry Potter in the last year. No longer living at Privet Drive, but in a small flat with his Aunt and cousin, he is for the first time in young life happy. But all too soon things begin to change again and Harry is struggling to decide if it's for the better or the worse. Vernon Dursely bashing. Both Magical Harry and Dudley.
**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Summary: Everything has changed for Harry Potter in the last year. No longer living at Privet Drive, but in a small flat with his Aunt and cousin, he is for the first time in young life happy. But all too soon things begin to change again and Harry is struggling to decide if it's for the better or the worse. Vernon Dursely bashing. Both Magical Harry and Dudley.**

 **AN: Somewhere in this chapter is a hint to what Houses Harry and Dudley will be sorted into let me know if you spot it.**

* * *

The cheap wallpaper is peeling off the walls. It's the first thing anyone notices when they step inside the flat which isn't that many people. The rent was cheap that's why they were living there. His Aunt Petunia also once told him "A dive like this is the last place Vernon would think to look for us," by us she meant him, her, and Dudley.

Harry doesn't know what happened to make his Aunt Petunia take him and Dudley from Privet Drive, but he was glad she did. His cousin Dudley was almost likable away from Vernon's influence, and his Aunt Petunia seemed to have let go of her hatred towards him.

Harry had made friends at the local school, and Dudley was beginning to take his school work seriously. His Aunt Petunia had a part-time job in a shop and Friday and Saturday nights she worked in a pub.

When Petunia was working Mrs. Connor, a widow in her late fifties would watch him and Dudley until she got home. Harry liked Mrs. Connor because she had a great sense of humor and didn't pry into their life before moving into the flat.

Yes, things were working out pretty nicely since leaving Privet Drive and he could say he was happy for the first time in his life.

It was Dudley's eleventh birthday in a few days the first without him getting lots presents. The first birthday without his Dad there and Harry could tell that his cousin was going to miss both on the day.

Mrs. Connor was going to make Dudley's birthday cake. She was good at things like that whereas his Aunt Petunia could put a whole banquet together, but when it came to baking a cake she failed miserably.

He only knew this because a few weeks early she was trying to make a cake in the middle of the night. She was in one of those moods where she missed Vernon and was on edge. Harry could tell because she had begun chewing her nails again.

The cake was edible, but it lacked the deliciousness of Mrs. Connor's.

Harry would never admit it, but he was looking forward to Dudley's birthday for once. They were going to have a small party at the flat with Mrs. Connor and Charlie being the only guests.

Charlie was Dudley's best friend, and he was far nicer than Dudley's old friends.

Harry liked Charlie, but they had nothing in common other than knowing Dudley. Charlie was a good influence on Dudley and wouldn't let Dudley boss him around either.

* * *

It's Dudley birthday. Everywhere Harry moves there are green and red balloons. A homemade banner wishing Dudley a happy birthday hangs in the tiny living room.

The cake looks mouthwatering, and Harry can't wait to have a slice.

Dudley and Charlie are giggling like crazy at some private joke they refuse to share with anyone else.

Mrs. Connor and Petunia talk and drink tea.

Harry finds a corner to sit down in and takes sips of flat lemonade from a chipped glass. On his lap is a photo album of his Aunt Petunia and his Mum when they were children.

His Aunt Petunia gave it him the day before and told him "Lily would have liked you to have this,". He had thought his Aunt had destroyed all the photos of his mum years ago, but he was wrong.

His favorite photo is only one not from his mum's childhood, but from the day, his parents got married. Both his parents and their friends are in the photo.

They're wearing strange clothes, their faces are familiar to him, and everyone is smiling, but there is sadness in their eyes.

He wants to ask his Aunt more about this picture, but not today. He doesn't want to do anything that could spoil Dudley's birthday.

He never thought he would think like that, but things have changed in the last year. A year ago Harry was sleeping in a cupboard and Petunia wouldn't have never given him the photos.

His Aunt Petunia is going to put the candles on Dudley's birthday cake. Mrs. Connor is smiling at him warmly.

Dudley and Charlie are still giggling everything feels right.

A knock on the door makes him jump out of his skin, but nearly as much as it does Petunia.

Everything seems to stop for a second, the smiling and the giggling.

Then everything unpauses and Petunia is at the door, putting on the chain before opening it. Harry sees her tense and then hears "Hello Petunia,".

 **AN2: Who do you think is at the door?**

 **A) Vernon Dursely**

 **B) Albus Dumbledore**

 **C) Severus Snape**

 **D) Minerva McGonagall**

 **E) Someone else.**


End file.
